Three Steps to Heaven
by DD Agent
Summary: Set during the last part of Season 2, John and Delenn meet three times in her quarters and grow closer in each one. J/D for sure, and lots of it.


**Three Steps to Heaven by DD Agent**

I was randomly watching the Sheridan/Delenn parts from late series 2, and thus this fic was born. Spoilers for the three episodes, Confessions and Lamentations, Divided Loyalties and The Long, Twilight Struggle. Lyrics and the title come from Eddie Cochran's song 'Three Steps to Heaven'. It's a bit AU, of course they didn't really do anything like this until a series later, but I enjoyed thinking about the background of their intense flirtation in late series 2.

Hope you enjoy, and review if like :)

_Confessions and Lamentations _

_Step one - you find a girl to love_

Delenn felt the weight of the previous day lying heavily on her heart. There was an ache there that she could not control; maybe it was the sight of so many people around her dying. Then, as soon as the feeling of dirt and sickness arrived it was replaced with warmness as she remembered the events earlier in the Captain's quarters. The feel of his skin against her hand, the look in his eyes as she had touched him. The sound of his voice breaking as she left his room.

She didn't know what had possessed her to reach out and touch him, but she knew it felt good to be that close to Captain Sheridan. _John_, she reminded herself, _he asked me to call him John_. The little request had brought so much hope to her heart.

The door chimed, and Delenn allowed entry tiredly. The events that had happened had left her feeling solemn and exhausted, and she wasn't really prepared for visitors. But the person that stepped through her door was someone she was more than ready to accept. John Sheridan was wearing his standard Earth Force Uniform, but the jacket was undone so Delenn could see the white shirt underneath. The warm feeling started again in the pit of her stomach, and grew as Sheridan gave her one of his smiles.

"Hello Delenn. I can come back later if you want," Sheridan greeted, his gaze lingering over her figure gently before politely moving to her face. It was only then that Delenn remembered that she was wearing her purple night robe, and she had been preparing a cup of tea in the hope of having a dreamless nights sleep.

"It is fine Captain. Would you like a cup of tea?" Delenn asked, and he nodded before moving over to the small settee in her quarters. While she prepared their beverages, Sheridan couldn't help looking over Delenn. The change had left her bullied by both Humans and Minbari, but all Sheridan could see was a stunning woman with a sharp mind and a beautiful nature. He found it hard to keep away, like a moth to a flame.

She joined him and passed the cup over. She wrapped her robe tighter around herself; still unsure whether this was entirely appropriate. But the company, especially his, was welcome. _Anything to put off sleep for a few more minutes_. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking away and sighing contently. Over the time they had been on the station together, they had grown from allies to firm friends, to the flirtation with something more.

"How are you doing Delenn?" Sheridan asked, and she looked down for a moment. "Doctor Franklin gave me some medication to help me sleep, but it did not work last night. I have tried some herbal remedies earlier today, and they seemed to help. Thank you for enquiring about me Captain."

"I thought I told you to call me John, Delenn," Sheridan reprimanded gently, and they exchanged smiles. "The reason I came Delenn, was because I keep replaying a moment from the past few days in my head, and I needed to talk to you about it."

Sheridan's hand was joined by Delenn's where it had been lying carelessly on top of the settee,. "Please John, I do not think I can stand thinking about the time in the isolation zone."

He quickly shook his head, and Delenn realised that wasn't what he was referring to. She shifted closer to him and he to her before he spoke again. "When you came to my quarters and asked to be let in the isolation zone you said something. You said that you didn't know that similarity was required for the exercise of compassion."

Delenn nodded, not sure where the conversation was going. But she did notice the rhythm stroking of her hand by Sheridan's thumb. "What about passion, Delenn? Is similarity required for that?" he asked huskily. Looking into Delenn's eyes, he could see confusion, passion but tiredness too. He broke their contact quickly, not looking at Delenn as he stood up. Going to the door, he turned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry Delenn if I was a bit forward. The past few days have been very long, and I shouldn't…I'll see myself out," he apologised, stepping out of her quarters. The corridor outside felt blisteringly cold to the heat inside Delenn's quarters, and Sheridan could feel his skin burning. He mentally chastised himself for what he did, and decided to make his way quickly to his quarters and indugle in an ice cold shower.

X

_Divided Loyalties_

_Step two - she falls in love with you_

The document that she had been working on when Lyta had called for her help was still unfinished, but she didn't care. Instead, Delenn was reading her copy of Universe Today on her settee, entranced by the section on this event called the 'World Series'. It was obviously something that John Sheridan was very fond of, and Delenn had decided to make it her mission in order to discover what it entailed.

So far she has found out that it was about a game called 'baseball', where men and women used sticks to hit balls in large arenas. Apparently it was a game that was enjoyed by a vast amount of people on Earth. _Interesting_, Delenn thought as she read through the report of the latest game.

Her door chimed, and Delenn realised she was glad of the interruption. The game looked more entertaining watching than reading, and ultimately her thoughts kept straying to the man who had started her on the baseball idea in the first place. Calling out for the door to open, she saw that it was the centre of her thoughts that was now on her doorstep.

He was wearing the civilian clothing that he had worn on their 'date' all those months ago, and his smile was more flirtatious than it had been the last time they had talked in her quarters. _When we had been so close to_…it had been all she had thought about for over a week, and here he stood in front of her looking like a demented gok.

"Hello Delenn. I wanted to thank you for your help with the Lyta situation, it was greatly appreciated. I also wanted to apologise again for the way I behaved in your quarters last week. I don't know what came over me."

"It may have escaped your notice Captain, but I did not mind," Delenn smiled, and his face turned into the steamy look he had given her previously at the Universe Today machine, with his eyes twinkling in her direction.

"Well that's good then. I have a gift for you," Sheridan announced and pulled out a book from behind his back. It was entitled "Slang for Dummies." Her face fell slightly at the title, and Sheridan realised his mistake almost immediately. "I didn't mean that you were…you're not…Delenn I don't think you are a dummy. Its from this collection of books back on Earth that explains things simply so people not used to it can get used to it. Please say something…"

Delenn just marvelled at the Captains awkwardness in front of her, and appreciated the gift for what it was. After their last conversation, he obviously wanted to help her with the more colourful aspects of English. Her slight frown turned to a smile, one that also changed Sheridan's facial features into something that Delenn believed resembled strong passion. She took the book from his hands, dragging her forefinger down his hand and revelling in his touch.

"Thank you Captain."

"John."

"Thank you John," the way she said his name brought the hairs on the back of his neck upright. Her voice was rich and Sheridan believed he had stopped breathing at that point, and it had taken Delenn to enquire after him to bring him out of his reverie.

"Thank you for the gift John, and I hope everything went well with Lyta," Delenn replied, and Sheridan's face went dark for a moment. What had transpired between Talia and Lyta was something that had got his blood boiling. But this moment wasn't for business; it was for him and Delenn.

"As well as could be expected I guess. Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" he asked, and Delenn nodded enthusiastically. She left him alone for a moment while she went to find her identicard and other personal items. He found the copy of Universe Today on the table in front of her settee, and saw that she had been looking at information about the World Series. He would never have picked Delenn as a baseball fan, but maybe he was wrong. Or she could be looking at it for different reasons, he surmised, a conversation starter perhaps?

Delenn came out of her bedroom, closing the doors behind her. She turned to the captain, who beamed at the sight of her.

"How's your Eye on Minbar?"

"Good. How is your world series?"

"Fantastic. Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm as they left his quarters.

X

_The Long, Twilight Struggle_

_Step three - you kiss and hold her tightly_

He had been worried about her since the alarms had started going off and he had to rush away. She had consumed his every thought since they had parted: _what if she didn't make it to her quarters in one piece? What if something happened?_ He had then seen her in the council chambers, where Londo had removed G'Kar from the room. But he needed to see her close, alone. His blood was boiling from the Centauri incident, and his mind was consumed with the need for her.

Pressing the button on her quarters to announce him, John Sheridan waited nervously at her door for her to allow him entry. She did, and one look at her was enough to break his heart. The door closed behind him and they were drawn together, fire and ice brewing between them as he held her. What had happened in the council chambers had affected them both, and held encased in his arms Delenn didn't think she could ever feel so safe.

Breaking apart but still holding her, John looked into her eyes and ran a finger down the side of her face. Tears were making paths down her skin, and he used his fingers to wipe them away. The sensation caused her eyes to close, and Sheridan brought her close to him once again.

"Its okay Delenn. We've done what we could for G'Kar now. We need to turn our eye to the Shadows, they're the largest shark in the pond," but his words intending to comfort merely brought an unhappy sigh from Delenn.

"Can we talk about something else please John?"

"Anything."

They talked for hours about the Station, about Baseball, about Minbar. John even talked about his family, and growing up on Earth. Before long they realised it was three o'clock in the morning, and Sheridan's alarm would be going off in two hours for his shift in C and C. Letting out a breath, he turned to Delenn who was lying next to him on the floor. They had taken some of the cushions off the settee and spread a quilt she had so they could talk comfortably. She was beautiful. He took her hand for a moment, and turned it so her inside wrist was facing him. His lips planted a gentle kiss there.

"I better go, Ivanova will have my hide if I don't get at least some sleep." They stood up awkwardly in front of the other before moving to the door. It opened and Sheridan placed a hand on the doorframe to balance him. Leaning over, he placed a chaste kiss on Delenn's cheek, which resulted in both of them beaming.

"Goodnight Ambassador."

"Goodnight Captain."

And then he was gone. Delenn placed both palms on her counter top, being near John Sheridan was addictive and she felt disorientated from so much contact. The chime on her door went again, and although she needed to sleep she allowed the person to come in. The door swung open to reveal John Sheridan again, his eyes revealing a single-minded purpose.

He stepped forward into the quarters and stopped a foot from Delenn, as if uncertain of why he was here. But he quickly moved forward and cupped her chin with his hand and brought her mouth to his. He hesitated gently, giving her chance to refuse or push him away, but she didn't. She was frozen, all she could think of was the man in front of her. Both hands made their way to her face as his lips crashed on hers. The brief, hard sensation turned to one of languidness and love as he slowed, enjoying taking her mouth with his.

Sheridan stopped, unfortunately, but when they looked at each other again he had the appearance of the man who had won the universe. A man who had everything he could ever want.

"Goodnight Delenn."

"Goodnight John."

Neither of them had much sleep that night; they were embroiled in thoughts of the other. The next morning they met at the Gardens, and had lunch together. John Sheridan didn't know what heaven looked like, but he was pretty sure the feeling he had when he was around Delenn was a pretty close comparison.

_Yeah! That sure seems like heaven to me_

XxX


End file.
